She's an angel right?
by Secret Of Music
Summary: Mimi's a perfect angel, right? WRONG! The minions at Castle Bleck are in for a RUDE awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...just the plot. All characters mentioned belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Dimentio walked around Castle Bleck unaware of were he's going. He was engaged in reading a new ancient spell book.

"Cantra Maron Zina Jous Ze Thou." He chanted as a black energy surrounded him. Then_ THUMP!_

He was on the ground. He looked to see Mimi rubbing her head.

"Ooof, that hurt like heck!" she said in a sickly sweet, innocent voice.

Dimentio smiled. "My apoligies,my dear, it apeares that I may have not been paying much attention to where I was going." his voice was calm. Everybody knew Mimi wasn't a very intimanading person.

Her eyes darken from a bright ruby red to a dark black.

"Watch it Dimentio! Mabey you should read in your own room so this never happens again,_ MORON_!" With that she stomped away, leaving behind a wide-eyed Dimentio.

He shook his head. He was seeing and hearing things from the collision. That _had_ to be it. Mimi was an angel...right?

* * *

Mr.L was working on Brobot**(A/N Suprise, suprise!)** when Mimi walked in. "Yo Mimi! Mind giving me my tool box over there?" He said not turning away from his "Brother".

"Sure. Here you go!"

"Thanks." he grabed it with his hand that contained oil.

The oil smeared all over Mimi's _white_ dress.

"MY DRESS!"

"Jeez sorry Mimi. Oh well you have hundreds of other ones." He went back to his "Bro".

Her eyes-again-darkened. "Oh well? _OH WELL?!_" She screamed "NO! NOT 'OH WELL'! This was my freaken favorite dress you..you amature machanic!"

With that she stormed off to cahnge.

Mr.L just stood there. His face showed shock. Did Mimi just call him that?! No she wouldn't, she's too nice. She's an angel...right?

* * *

Mimi was in the garden sharpening her rubies. Then a dagger was shot infront of her. She sqealed in suprise.

"Oh sorry ther lassie." A thick scottish accent said from behind her. O'Chuncks was behind her with a bag full of wepons.

"It's alright O'Chuncks. No harm done." He smiled. He liked to see her happy, if she's happy, he's happy. He cares deeply about his friends.

She looked down to find that the dagger has torn her shoes. She growled with anger and her eyes, once again, darkened."On second thought...HARM DONE, SO MUCH HARM!"

"Calm down ther' Lass. No need to get so werked'bout not'in."

"Bout nothing?! What do you mean 'bout nothing?! These cost 8000 rubies IDOIOT! YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO BRAWN AND GET SOME BRAINS!"

She teleported away from the garden. O'Chuncks stood there...motionless. He was shocked of her outburst, but he shook it off and chuckled. It's just a girl thing to get worked up over shoes right? So no worries. She's an angel...right?

* * *

O'Chuncks, Mr.L, Dimentio, and Mimi were on their platforms waiting for any updates on the Heroes. Count Bleck and Nastasia teleported in the room.

"Minions! Count Bleck has found out that the hero has found two allies in which you will have to fight as well." Count Bleck said with a wave of his hands. Nastasia cut in to talk.

"We decided to have you all fight each other, three vs one, so that way you'll be used to being attacked by three diferant people. Mimi your up first, 'K?" she said in a monotone. Mimi noded."Ok so Dimentio, O'Chuncks, Mr.L, you're on the same team aganst Mimi."

They all got in their postions. Mimi had a smirk on as she got in her stance. The guys wern't fazed at all.

She's an angel, a sweet, nice, caring, angel...right?

* * *

**Hey I'm getting better at writing stories! I'm so proud of me! **

**Any who, Like this story? It was inspired by a drawing on the DA. It's called: She's just an angel right? I had this idea in my head for WEEKS!**

**Kay bye hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I only own the plot. All character rights go Nintendo. Should I make sepret chapters where the guys find out she's not a perfect angel?**

**Mr.L: You just love torturing us don't you?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do.**

* * *

We won't hurt you too bad, Mimi. Just try to avoid our attacks rather than fight us." Dimentio said calmly as they started to spar.

"Yeah, we know you aren't a very good fighter." Mr.L added, a large smirk on his pale skin.

"Can you guys shut it 'n' fight da lass?" O'Chuncks said, clearly irrataded. Mimi stayed silent and still...a little _too_ still. Mr.L through a wrench at her, she easily doged. Dimentio trapped her in a glass box...she broke it with a ruby sword. O'Chunks through sword at her...she grabbed it and redirected it so it hit the wall.

"Well, jeez, mabey you outta stop being so mean and think of who you're talking to." Her voice was...calm. Almost..._too_ calm. Then it hit them. She's trying to pysic them out! Dimentio threw an electric spear at her and it hit her, she didn't even do anything. Mr.L's eyes widened.

"What did you do!?" he exclaimed, his voice shaking in fear.

"Nothing. He did nothing." They looked up. Mimi was haging on the ceiling in her true form.**(A/N poor Mr.L xD) **She droped her rubies at them, tearing their skin, or, in Dimentio's case, his mask and poncho.

"ENOUGH!" Count Bleck said inturupting their little "Play Fight"."Good job, MImi. You'll have no trouble fighting three on one."

"'K, so, Mimi's all set for fighting out numbered. Boys...get some rest." With that said, the count and Nastasia left.

Mimi walked up to the guys, who were currently on the healing with Dimentio's magic. M.L glared at her." What in the name of Grambi was _that_ all about!?"

"Nothing," Mimi smirked "I'm sorry, but the objective of the fight was to get used to fighting out numbered. Besideds, I got scared, three big, strong guys aganst a small, innocent girl? How's that fair?" Her voice was sickly sweet and innocent. Yep defintly trying to psyic them out. This girl lies like a rug! But with that voice...who can stay mad at her?

"It's ok, my dearest little shape shifter, no harm done." Dimentio said. He ruffled Mimi's hair then teleported away.

"Yeah, we under stand Lassie, you put up quite a fight though." O'Chuncks patted her back and went out the door. Mr.L stayed quiet, he didn't move a musle. He just stood there glaring at her.

"I'm sorry 'L." she transfered into a puppy **(A/N Guess why and you'll get one of Mr.L's cookies;D)**

"It's fine Mimi. L ater"

No one with a heart can stay mad at Mimi. She's a perfect angel sent from above...right?

* * *

**More like sent from below. Who knew people can be so easily fooled? ME that's who.**

**Hope you enjoyed. As Mr.L would say...L ater!**


	3. Dimento's raeliztion

**Sup? Kay so third chapter that shows how Dimentio realizes that Mimi, although cute on the outside, is EVIL! L-ater!**

* * *

**Dimentio's P.O.V**

I was flying through Castle Bleck, avoiding everything and everyone in my way. Behind me was a certain green girl with pigtails and a red and white dress.

"_Dimentio give me back my dairy for the last time!_" She yelled. I froze in my tracks.

_Was that Mimi's voice? Since when was it so...__**Demonic?**_

A sharp rubee swiping my hat clean off my head brought me out my thoughts. "_Where's. my .Dairy?_"

"Ah, my dearest little Mimikins. What ever do you mean by 'Where's my dairy'?" I said mockingly

"Shut it, jester! Give me back my effing dairy..._NOW!"_ I flinched at how rough her voice was. That's when I saw it..well _them._ Her eyes. They weren't a bright ruby red color, but a dark, evil, black color. They seemed to bring fear to any person's soul.

"Mimi. I wish I could but," I smirked under my mask."I'm afriad I may have given it to Mr.L. I'm dreadfully sorry." Fake sympathy was in my voice. Obviously, she didn't buy it.

_Had I used that trick too many times for her not to fall for it?_

As if reading my mind she answered, "Yes_ Dimentio_, you have. Now I saw you take my dairy, so, give it back!" She spit my name out as if it brought her displeasure, like a kid would spit out his vegetables after consuming them.

She used her rubies to pin me aginst the wall. Some preventing me from snapping my fingers. _Ah, she knows me too well...should I be concerned about that?_

I sighed in defeat. " Okay, my little spider princess, here you go." I took off my hat reaveling the pink and black swirled book with feathery outlines and a 'M' made out of rubies in the middle. She gave me a 'What the heck?' look.

"What? I needed a way to hide the book incase you cought up to me." I stated calmly

In response she kicked me in...you know..._that _place. She smirked at me befor saying, "Next time Dimmy...Keep your gloved hands off .my. Stuff. Good bye, you idiotic jester." With that she skipped away. Then it hit me...

_Mimi...__**NOT**__ the angel she seems on the outside._ I left to my room to heal my..._friend._

* * *

**Poor Dimentio. But HEY he shouldn't of taken her personal book!**

**Mimi- That's why he got a kick in the.. you know.**

**Me-*Shakes head* I couldn't agree more **


	4. O'Chuncks' realiztion

**O'Chuncks' P.O.V**

I was doing my normal routine: Wake up, eat, work out, train, eat, work out. While I was working out, Mimi came in with her usual preppy self. "Hiya, O'Chuncks!" She gave me a little wave. I waved back.

"How ya doing, lassie?"

"Fine." I shrugged and went back to the dumbbells. I sensed her watching. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw try to pick up one of the dumbbells.

"Eh, lassie? What're you doing?" I rubbed my shoulder.

"What does it look like? I'm 'working out'. Is there a problem with that?" she glared at me with her hands on her hips. I gave a small chuckle. _If Dimentio were here, he'd find that cute._

"No, no lass. Jus' saying you're not the..._strongest_ person in Castle Bleck. I don't want you ta get hurt." I went back to what I was doing. I saw her face was completely red. I again chuckled.

"Well...let's just see, shall we?" Before I could reply I was on the floor, a sharp pain in my stomach. Then it hit me, literally, the girl threw a dumbbell at me! "What I'd tell you? All brawn, no brain."With that she turned on her heel, and skipped away.

"Oh, and by the way idiot. Just 'cause I'm a _girl_ doesn't mean I'm _weak_! Tootles!" She slammed the door.

_Aye, I was sure wrong. That girl isn't what she seems._

* * *

**So how was it? Shortest chapter here. Don't blame me not much to work with here! O'Chuncks was harder to do than the rest, seeing he isn't so...mean, like Dimentio & 'L. Speaking of 'L...**

**~L-ater!**


	5. MrL's realiztion

**I don't own these people yada yada yada. All rights to Nintendo yada yada yada. On with the story!**

* * *

**Mr.L's P.O.V.**

I was working on my dearest brother brobot when the little green girl known as Mimi walked in. "Hey 'L! Can you help me with the computer? It's broken...again."

"Uh, yeah, whatever. I'll be there on 6."

"Mkay bye."

***Cheesy SpongeBob voice* 6 minutes later**

"Kay Mimes. I'm here. Where's the computer?" I walked in to the library where Mimi was playing around with the computer.

"Uh, hey 'L. Here ya go." She gave me the computer When I opened it, here was blue gunk all over the wires." Ewwwww!"

"This'll take a while." I grabbed some gunk. Thank Grambi I wear gloves! If I touched it with my bare hands, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. As I was working on getting the gunk out I splashed some of it all over Mimi.

"Ahhh gross! 'L you moron! Ewww what is this anyway?!"

."Sorry. Hey! I don't know." I answerd all her questions. "Um, well at least I didn't get it in your hair-oops." Guess what. While talking, I GOT IT IN HER HAIR. Now she's for sure mad. Oh well.

"Ahhh!" Next thing I know my face was in the gunk and Mimi was pushing me in further. " Idiot!"

"Mimi...Let...Me...Go..." I felt her hand ease up. And I took in the much needed oxygen. "Hmph! Good for nothing mechanic." I heard her mumble before she stormed out of the room.

_Dang that girl has anger issues! I got to be more careful or I'll die before the end of all worlds._

* * *

**And that concludes our story. CIAO!**


End file.
